Dear Keitaro Urashima
by kawaii-girl536
Summary: [Ch.3 up!]Love letters are supposed to tell others how you truly feel. And they sometimes bring you together with the one you love. What if the Hinata girls wrote love letters to Keitaro? Who will fate bring him together with?
1. The Love Letter Frenzy

=To Keitaro Urashima=  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
  
= = = = =  
  
Summary: Love letters are supposed to tell others how you truly feel. And they sometimes bring you together with the one you love. What if the Hinata girls wrote love letters to Keitaro? Who will fate bring him together with?  
  
= = = = =  
  
Chapter one: "The Love Letter Frenzy"  
  
"Springtime...it's so beautiful! The cherry blossoms are in full bloom! We should get the viewing underway!" A smile graced the lips of Naru Narusegawa as she said those words. Her long brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze of the wind. Naru was a Tokyo University student and loved every minute of it.  
  
"I know what you mean! But Shinobu and Sarah haven't come back yet," sighed a long black-haired Motoko Aoyama. Motoko wanted to become a Tokyo U student, but instead she became a ronin. She is a skilled swordswoman, though.  
  
A foreign girl, or the princess of the Tropical Kingdom of Molmol who's studying abroad who's got a HUGE appetite and mean hacker skills, came by and sat next to Motoko. With a grumble of her stomach, she collapsed to the ground. "I...am...so...HUNGRY!! Grumble Where's the food?" She asked. Her name was Koalla Su. "Hungry!"  
  
"Food? Who cares about food right now! There's no more booze! How am I supposed to survive?" Mitsune Konno asked. Mitsune, better known as Kitsune, is an alcoholic and has a knack for gambling. She collapsed right next to Su.  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Booze!"  
  
"Those two are utterly pathetic. Shinobu and Sarah should be here soon. Just be a less impatient," Kanako Urashima said. Kanako was the half-sister of Keitaro and is really good at impersonations.  
  
"Ack! Kanako? When did you get here?" Naru asked.  
  
Sipping a cup of tea, she answered, "I was here all this time. You just didn't notice me."  
  
"Sorry we're late you guys! We didn't mean for you to wait this long!"  
  
Kitsune and Su both sat up and yelled, "They're here!"  
  
In the distance, Shinobu Maehara and Sarah were walking towards them holding shopping bags. Shinobu was sort of a crybaby, but she was strong in her own way. Sarah is a little girl who was left at Hinata House by her guardian, Seta.  
  
"We bumped into someone on our way back. Actually we bumped into two someones," Shinobu said. Following the two girls was Mutsumi, a friend of Naru's and one who loves watermelons. In fact, she was holding two watermelons with her right now.  
  
"Hey, Mitsumi," Motoko said. "Who else did you bump into?"  
  
"Umm...no one you know," Sarah said.  
  
"Then what's this?" Su asked as she took an envelope form the hands of Sarah.  
  
"Ah! Give it back Su!"  
  
"Ewe, it's a love lovey letter! Sarah got a love letter!"  
  
All the girls stared at poor little Sarah as she started blushing like crazy. All at once, they yelled/asked, "Who's it from? How'd you get it?"  
  
"It's none of your beeswax! Besides, it was from nobody special," Sarah said.  
  
"No one special? But it's a love letter. That certain someone has to be special," Naru said. "A love letter is special. It reveals that someone's special feelings for you. So don't be ashamed."  
  
"I know, Naru. But it was so sudden." Sarah said.  
  
"That's right, he just came up and gave it to Sarah. He practically jumped out of nowhere," Shinobu said.  
  
"Wow," Kitsune started, "isn't young love wonderful?"  
  
"A love letter, it reveals your true feelings for someone special, right? Does that mean I have to give him a reply or something?" Sarah asked.  
  
The girls stayed silent...still silent...  
  
"Well, um... you should...uh..." Kanako said.  
  
Sarah was getting so impatient that she asked, "You guys never got or gave a love letter, did you?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Geez, you guys are so pathetic. If you don't get one, why not send one? Don't you guys have a special someone?" Sarah asked.  
  
All at once the girls thought of Keitaro. "A love letter to Keitaro?" They all thought.  
  
Mitsumi looked as almost all the girls got starry-eyed and in deep thought. "Oh my."  
  
"Hey guys! Is the food ready yet?" Keitaro Urashima popped out of nowhere and walked towards the girls. "Uh...hello?" he poked each girl on the head, trying to get them to say something.  
  
"That's it," Motoko said, "I have to get to work!" She went up to Hinata House.  
  
"Where are you going?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"To my room, I have uh...some homework! Yeah, that's right, homework!" she said.  
  
"Wait! I have some homework too!" Naru said, following Motoko.  
  
"Me too, me too!" Su said, following Naru.  
  
"Uh...I have a secret supply of booze that's in my room, I have to go too!" Kitsune said, following Su.  
  
"Ack! I still have to do some...laundry! I completely forgot!" Shinobu said, following Kitsune.  
  
"I think I'll help Shinobu! Ciao!" Kanako said, following Shinobu.  
  
"Why is everyone leaving?" Keitaro asked Mitsumi. "Do they hate me or something?"  
  
"No, they probably have problems or something, just like you." Sarah said.  
  
"Does anyone want some watermelon?" Mitsumi asked.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Once the girls reached the lobby, they looked at each other uneasily and walked to their rooms. Once there they sat at their tables and took a pen or pencil and a sheet of paper. They thought of what to write and they also thought of Keitaro.  
  
= To be continued =  
  
= = = Author's note: Heehee. It's me again! Sorry it took so long to put something new...but it was pretty hard. This fic took a while to think of...but I like it. The next chapters will be in letterform; it'll be that way because those will be the letters to Keitaro from the girls. The next chapter is the letter from Shinobu...well, until then, TTFN! = = = 


	2. From Shinobu Maehara

=Dear Keitaro Urashima=  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
  
= = = = =  
  
Summary: Love letters are supposed to tell others how you truly feel. And they sometimes bring you together with the one you love. What if the Hinata girls wrote love letters to Keitaro? Who will fate bring him together with?  
  
= = = = =  
  
Chapter Two: "From Shinobu Maehara"  
  
Dear Sempai,  
  
I know this is weird, sending you a letter, but this is an important letter...or something like that. You see, since its springtime, it's a time for new beginnings. And for a new beginning, I'd like to tell you something, or lots of somethings.  
  
Before you came to Hinata House, I was lonely and not so cheerful. My parents were having so many arguments and by going to Hinata House, I thought I could get away with all of these problems. As you already know, I'm really good at cooking and cleaning, and it's not for naught. I do it all for a reason.  
  
Well, I don't really want to make this letter that long, so I'll cut to the point. When you walked into Hinata House, and we all got acquainted, I became less lonely and a lot more cheerful. In other words, you've made me a more cheerful person. I've learned to like myself a little more each day because of you. You made me feel more confident, sempai. And for that, I thank you.  
  
This is hard for me to write down on paper, but it would be harder for me to say. I just want to tell you that your more than just my sempai or the landlord, you mean so much more to me than that.  
  
I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, because I'm not lying or making this up like a joke, it's for real. I really do like you in that way. And I am hoping, sempai, that you would feel the same way for me, too. For you see, spring is also the time for love.  
  
From, Shinobu Maehara  
  
= = = = =  
  
With the finishing touches she made to her letter, Shinobu sighed and put it into an envelope. She wrote 'To Keitaro' on the front and left her room; she headed for Keitaro's room.  
  
= To be continued =  
  
= = = Author's note: Hey!! Hello!! Wassup!! Heehee!! This chapter is all Shinobu! The next chapter is all Motoko, and it might take a while with hers because she is the romantic novelist writer of the girls...anyways, I hope you liked this chapter; all reviews and flames are welcome...until then...TTFN!! = = = 


	3. From Motoko Aoyama

=Dear Keitaro Urashima=  
  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
  
= = = = =  
  
Summary: Love letters are supposed to tell others how you truly feel. And they sometimes bring you together with the one you love. What if the Hinata girls wrote love letters to Keitaro? Who will fate bring him together with?  
  
= = = = =  
  
Chapter Two: "From Motoko Aoyama"  
  
Dear Urashima,  
  
I know you think it is awkward for me to write to you, but I feel that it is of importance to do so. If I do not do this, then I will be plagued with distractions from my training and studying.  
  
Ever since you came to the Hinata, I thought of you as nothing but trouble. I thought you would be a nuisance to all the occupants and would get in the way of many things, mainly get in my way. You're a clumsy idiot and a sorry excuse for a man; at least, that's what I thought about you at first. But after some time I realized that you aren't those things, most of the time.  
  
I've noticed that after some time, you have grown more like the way you are today. I've noticed a lot of things. You've helped me when my sister, Tsuruko, came here. After that incident, your image kept flashing through my eyes, every second of every minute of every hour of every day!  
  
To put it simply, I can't stop thinking about you. You keep plaguing my mind. Every time I see you my heart beats faster than ever, it beats as though it will stop. It beats faster than when I am in a fight. When I am near you my head feels light and emotions of all sorts mix in my head. Sometimes I just want to embrace you and place my lips against yours, letting all the tension in my body flow away. I want to be loved by you the same way that I love you. I don't care if you're older than me, I just want to know that you share the same feelings and that you want to be with me. I just want to know that you love me more than anyone and anything. That I am important to you, needed, wanted. Knowing that makes me feel like I am ready to fly, no sword can break what I feel for you. My feelings for you are stronger than the sword.  
  
I just wish that you would forget your promise girl and come to me. I've always been waiting for you, and I always will, even if it takes forever! Please Keitaro, do not make me wait for you any longer...I can't stand for the fact that you might fall for someone before you know my feelings for you. I don't want that to happen. I want you to be with me, in love forever and ever until the end of time.  
  
From,  
  
Motoko Aoyama  
  
= = = = =  
  
Motoko looked out the window as she sealed the envelope and wrote 'Urashima' on the front. The thought of someone taking her place by Keitaro's side frightened her. As she walked out the door of her room, she kissed the letter and headed for his room.  
  
= To be continued =  
  
= = = Author's note: Hey!! Here's Motoko's love letter for Keitaro! Doing hers was a little bit hard because her thoughts are so romantic that it took awhile to know what to type. The next one is going to be from Su! It might be short, but until then, please wait for it! You guys might have to wait a little long because school is coming up, and I need time to get ready for it...eighth grade here I come! (Please let me survive until I graduate! Don't let the teacher kill me! ;)  
  
Thanks to all the reviews and keep reading! All reviews, comments, flames, suggestions, and survival tips for eighth grade are welcome! TTFN!! = = = 


End file.
